<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no regrets by dreamerfound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385372">no regrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound'>dreamerfound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, West Coast Avengers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fade to Black, Morning After, One Night Stands, Party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a party, Kate's in-between relationships at the moment and Gwen has suggested she have a one-night-stand with someone at the party. By the end of the night, it doesn't seem like such a bad idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daken Akihiro/Kate Bishop, Gwen Poole/Quentin Quire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Allbingo, Gen Prompt Bingo Round 19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written as fills for round 19 of genprompt_bingo "perfect" and Allbingo's February Valentine's Day Bingo Fest "Morning-After Regrets"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Earlier -</p>
<p>Kate steadied herself and tried not to topple over as Gwen threw herself into her arms for a hug. Gwen was a very enthusiastic hugger.</p>
<p>“I missed you so much, Kate!” </p>
<p>“Missed you too, Gwen.” Kate tried extracting herself from the hug to no avail. Had Gwen gotten stronger? What were they feeding her on Krakoa? “Um…you can let go now - please?”</p>
<p>Gwen squeezed her harder before finally letting go. </p>
<p>“So, how’s island life been treating you?” Kate asked. Gwen and Quentin left the team and moved to Krakoa as part of the whole mutant exodus thing.</p>
<p>“Awesome - and boring. There was a cool thing with swords but that didn’t last very long and mostly I just hang around in the background.”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh.” Nice to see Gwen hadn’t changed. “Well, I’m glad you could make it up for the party, good to get the gang all together again.” Kate had missed everyone - even Quentin a little.</p>
<p>“I know, right? I missed all our lighthearted and zany West Coast Avengers antics. There’s so much drama over in X-Menverse.”</p>
<p>Kate just nodded as if she actually knew what Gwen was talking about. Trying to get her to explain would likely only make it all the more confusing. </p>
<p>“Sorry to hear about you and Johnny. He was cute. Quentin and I broke up for a while but we decided to give it another whirl.” Gwen twirled around in a circle. “Oh, hey - you should totally have a one night stand - as like a palate cleanser. You know?”<br/>
palate cleanser<br/>
Kate just shook her head.</p>
<p>“No, seriously, just someone fun to have some hot sex with before you dive into a new relationship.” Gwen looked around the room. The party had barely gotten started and there weren’t that many people there yet. “Hmmm…pickings are kind of slim. I think Quentin invited some people from the island, maybe you’ll have more to choose from later.”</p>
<p>“I don’t really think -“</p>
<p>“Oh hey, you could borrow Quentin for the night. I don’t mind.”</p>
<p>“No, no that’s totally not necessary. Like at all.”</p>
<p>“It’s really not a problem, I can ask him but I’m sure he’ll say yes.”</p>
<p>“No, please no.” There was no way in any universe she was going to sleep with Quentin Quire but how could she say it without hurting Gwen’s feelings? “It would just be too awkward, you know? For our friendship?” Kate tried.</p>
<p>Gwen appeared to think about this for a moment. “Yeah, I guess I can see that. Although the whole love triangle story angle could get us some major traction if we worked it right.” Gwen shrugged. “But whatever - I’m gonna go get a beer. If I think of anyone else  for you to bang, I’ll send them your way.”</p>
<p>“Please don’t,” Kate said but Gwen was already skipping across the room to the kitchen and didn’t appear to have heard her.</p>
<p>- Later -</p>
<p>There were too many people here. Did Quentin invite all of Krakoa? Kate thought about going upstairs and making an early night of it but she didn’t want to seem like a complete bore. She refilled the bowls of chips and other snacky things, grabbed a half-empty bag of chips for herself, along with another beer, and made herself comfortable on the loveseat near the stairs. It was still warm having been recently vacated when Gwen and Quentin headed upstairs. Those two always had their hands all over each other. Thankfully Gwen hadn’t brought up letting her borrow Quentin again. That was one bullet dodged, now she just needed to get through the rest of the night.</p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later she found herself ogling the hot guy leaning against the wall and talking to Noh-Varr. Dark haired and oddly shirtless; he had this big tribal tattoo that encompassed pretty much his whole left side. There was something predatory about him that for some strange reason was seriously doing it for her. Definitely not her usual type but maybe that was the point. He’d be a damn good - how did Gwen put it? Palate cleanser? Kate didn’t really like the term but yeah, she could see that. Of course the way Noh-Varr was flirting with him he was probably feeling the same way. Kate did not want to compete for guys with her ex. That would be way more humiliation than she was feeling up for. Still, it couldn’t hurt to look. Could it? </p>
<p>Kate let her eyes wander and enjoyed the sights. Who didn’t wear a shirt? Of course why hide that kind of perfection, right? But it was a cool night, so it was kind of weird. Why wasn’t he cold? Wait - something nagged at the back of her mind. The hair - the tattoo - shit this was Daken. Wolverine’s son. How had she missed that? Some detective she was. She blamed the beer. Kate didn’t really know Daken, but she of course knew who he was and all the baggage he came with. Damn, he was hot though. He turned to her and grinned. Fuck. Wolverines and their super senses, ugh. Whatever. She took a sip of her beer and purposefully turned her attention elsewhere. </p>
<p>America and Ramone were in the corner watching something on one of their phones and laughing.  Kate was glad someone was having fun. She thought about finishing her beer and heading upstairs to try and get some sleep when Daken appeared in front of her. Shit.</p>
<p>“Mind if I sit?” The hot guy who was defiantly Daken asked.</p>
<p>“Knock yourself out,” Kate said trying to sound like she didn’t care one way or another.</p>
<p>He sat down in such a fluid movement, it was intoxicating just to watch, or maybe it had been too long since the last time she’d actually had sex.</p>
<p>“I’m Akihiro.” </p>
<p>“Kate.” </p>
<p>“Bishop right? The other Hawkeye.”<br/>
“Yeah, that’s me.” Wow, Daken knew who she was and she totally didn’t know how she felt about that.</p>
<p>“The best Hawkeye from what I’ve heard.” He laughed and let his eyes travel down her body. </p>
<p>“True - but where did you hear that?”</p>
<p>“My sister Gabby, she said you worked a job with her and Laura a while back.”</p>
<p>“I remember. You have great sisters. Gabby’s super awesome, how’s she doing?”</p>
<p>Akihiro’s smile was soft and warm when he talked about Gabby. She was living on Krakoa and it seemed to be a bit of an adjustment but she was doing well, at least according to him. Kate hadn’t expected this kind of gentleness from him, it was a nice surprise. </p>
<p>They talked some more. About life on Krakoa - apparently, bagels grew on bushes there? About life here on the west coast, which seemed way less exciting in comparison. They talked about pretty much everything. It was nice and easy and she realized she actually liked talking with him. He wasn’t what she expected at all.  </p>
<p>Movement caught Kate’s attention and she looked over in time to see Noh-Varr give her a sullen look before stalking out of the room. </p>
<p>“You know him?” Akihiro asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we were teammates way back when.” She took another sip of beer before adding, “And we may have dated for a bit too,” Kate admitted.</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow. “May have?”</p>
<p>Kate shrugged. “Ancient history.”</p>
<p>“Out of curiosity was he hitting on me? I thought I was getting that vibe off of him but he’s a little hard to read,” Akihiro said.</p>
<p>“Probably - I seem to have a thing for bisexual men.” Why the hell did she say that? </p>
<p>“Oh, really?” Akihiro’s smile turned deliciously wicked.</p>
<p>“You’re bi aren’t you?” Kate closed her eyes and shook her head.  Had she known that already? She couldn’t remember. </p>
<p>“And you don’t actually want to talk about your ex, do you?”</p>
<p>“Nope. Don’t want to talk about any ex’s tonight.”</p>
<p>“What do you want to talk about?” Akihiro asked.</p>
<p>“I thought about asking about the whole shirtless thing but honestly I don’t think I’m in the mood for talking anymore.”</p>
<p>He looked at her a moment and then inhaled through his nose.</p>
<p>“You’re sniffing me aren’t you?” </p>
<p>“Maybe?” He leaned in closer. “Is that a problem?”</p>
<p>Was it? She shook her head, downed the rest of her beer, and put the bottle on the table next to her.</p>
<p>“My bedroom’s upstairs.” Kate had decided that she wanted those wicked things the look on his face promised. It was a party and they were both adults - so, why not?</p>
<p>“Is it now?” He sounded intrigued. </p>
<p>“Was that too direct for you? Did you want me to be coy? Should I try and seduce you or something?” She could probably do that if he wanted.</p>
<p>He laughed. “No, I’m good. I’d love to see your bedroom.”</p>
<p>Kate led the way upstairs to her bedroom. As soon as the door closed she pushed Akihiro against the wall and kissed him. </p>
<p>- The Next Morning -</p>
<p>Kate must have drifted off to sleep. The man had so much stamina. Was he awake? She raised her head - yup, he was awake and trailing fingers along her skin in a lazy sort of way. Had he slept at all?</p>
<p>“Hey beautiful,” Akihiro said, sounding way too conscious after the night they’d enjoyed.</p>
<p>She laughed. He was the beautiful one. Such a flawless body - so perfect. Kate felt tired and spent but oh so good. Her body was humming, even now.</p>
<p>“No morning-after regrets?” He said it casually but he looked like he was worried she might actually regret spending the night with him. </p>
<p>She shook her head and said, “No regrets.” She meant it too. </p>
<p>“Want some breakfast?” Kate sat up and started pulling on some clothes. </p>
<p>“I could eat.”</p>
<p>“I’m not going to cook or anything but we probably have some food left in the cupboards - and coffee. There’s always coffee,” Kate said.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t happen to have any tea would you?”</p>
<p>“Eh, we might? I don’t know, I guess we’ll find out.” Who knew what lurked in the cabinets. </p>
<p>The living room was a bit trashed but nothing beyond what you’d expect the morning after a party. What Kate hadn’t been expecting though was seeing Quentin and Gwen naked on her couch. What the hell? The last she remembered seeing them was when they headed upstairs together. How did they end up back on the couch and why were they naked? </p>
<p>“Dammit. I liked that couch,” Kate whined. </p>
<p>Akihiro makes a disgusted face. “You’re gonna have to burn it now.”</p>
<p>“I know, right?” Kate laughed.  </p>
<p>She started the coffee and then managed to scrounge up some tea of dubious origins from somewhere in the back up one of the upper cabinets. She put the water on to boil, grabbed a box of strawberry Pop-Tarts and some leftover pizza, and set everything up at the kitchen table. </p>
<p>They sat and had breakfast together. It was weird and nice and she knew she’d probably never see him again, but that was okay too. It’d been fun and Kate needed more fun in her life, and who knew, maybe she’d run into him again someday. Anything was possible.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>